


Tired

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [41]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elweard takes care of his Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

When his Master failed to report to the morning meeting with the diplomats from Endor, he wasn't surprised. Elweard simply excused himself with a bow, assuring the Ewoks that he would personally go and retrieve the missing Senator. The Ewoks waited impatiently, toying with the cushions on the couch before Senator Ben arrived.

The Senator was dressed in robes of blue and white, a dark hood pulled up over his heavily painted face. He softly apologized for his tardiness and he conducted business with them as planned, working efficiently to end their meeting before lunch.

When his Master failed to report after lunch time for his meeting with the Keshians; Elweard was forced to excuse himself again to collect him. This time the Senator arrived wearing brightly colored robes, his hood pulled down low over his face.

At night; Elweard finally went to go and see where his Master was. He found Ben Amidala asleep in one of the spare rooms, facial paint from the night before smeared all over his face. He lay half on and half off of the chair he had fallen into the night before, legs and arms tangled in his robes. "Master," Elweard sighed, nudging him awake. He waited patiently as Ben snorted and sat up, folding his arms into the long sleeves of the robe he had been forced to wear to disguise himself.

"Huh?"

"You slept the day away."

"Did I?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, smearing the paints further.

"I filled in for you," he assured him.

Ben smiled, pulling Elweard into a hug. "What would I do without you?"

"Your job?" Ben laughed and apologized again for sleeping for so long. Elweard just smiled, having already forgiven him.


End file.
